Apprivoiser les Ombres
by Lyrical-Clouds
Summary: [traduction d'une fic de Fumi Ayakoganei] ::Shonen aiyaoi warning::


****

APPRIVOISER LES OMBRES.

:: Attention Shonen ai/yaoi :: Déconseillé aux plus jeunes deux amoureux condamnés, un seul regret et une tragédie éternelle. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé comment la légende de Dark le voleur fantôme avait commencé ?

Auteur : Fumi Ayakoganei

E-Mail : ayakoganei_fumi@yahoo.com / ayakoganei_fumi@hotmail.com

Disclaimer : Je vénère maître lapin tout puissant juste suffisamment pour torturer les bishounens avec du yaoi, donc méfiez vous !

Note : Alors alors ! =^-^= J'ai fait un nouvel essai avec le couple KradxDark woohoo ! Je suis complètement raide d'eux ! Ainsi, juste une note pour se souvenir cette fanfic peut contenir des spoilers, OOC, blablabla, mais c'est en ce moment une _fanfiction_, donc la légende peut subir un peu ou beaucoup de changements, mais je répète encore que c'est une version originale ! Quelques remarques :

[1] A l'origine, le nom de Dark est " Niwa Daku ", celui de Krad " Hikari Kuraddo ". Oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il s'agit de la version japonaise de leur noms. ^^ J'ai besoin de leur _véritables_ noms et c'est tout ! ! 

[2] L'histoire se déroule lors de leur adolescence. Ils sont tous les deux les portraits de typiques adolescents de 17 ans. 

[3] Comme je l'ai dis avant, ignorez les OOCness et autres conneries (à ce niveau là je ne suis pas du tout sure de ma traduction ! :P mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est OOCness v_v) Rappelez vous bien : _c'est une fanfiction_. Comme bonus, un POV de Krad se trouve à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Je sais que pour " chan " il n'y a pas de " y ", mais je suis accro et j'ai fait cela pour m'amuser, donc ignorez cette erreur inoffensive ! 

Bonne lecture ! =^-^= 

*************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 : Si Mal.

Deux impitoyables mains fermes et protectrices parcouraient avec une grâce délicate et féline le corps de leur proie comme si elles en étaient les propriétaires. Embrassant la peau douce et parfaite de l'autre, il caressait lentement sa joue avec une insistante attention. L'expression de Hikari Kurraddo s'adoucit un peu et un sourire joua sur son beau visage alors que ses yeux se posaient sur celui de Niwa Daku, observant en silence les prunelles violettes dans lesquelles se reflétaient sa silhouette.

Ses doigts graciles s'égaraient, allumant Daku, le faisant gémir sourdement comme ils se prolongeaient en de tendres caresses, déboutonnant inexorablement l'uniforme du jeune homme. 

Un baiser passionné fit taire l'adolescent aux yeux améthystes tandis qu'il sentait la langue de Kurrado glisser dans sa bouche, en explorant et en savourant chaque parcelle avec gourmandise. 

Daku savait que son compagnon était désespéré par sa réponse, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de succomber à ces nouveaux sentiments et de _ne pas_ lui rendre son baiser.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais pour d'étranges raisons, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

L'esprit de Daku était perdu, et il s'en rendait lui-même compte, noyé dans des abîmes où se mélangeaient plaisir et confusion, il s'en voulait de sa naïveté et de la façon dont il était parvenu à se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Auparavant, c'était lui le " pervers " et flirter était devenu une habitude pour l'adolescent aux prunelles incarnat, mais maintenant il était submergé de désir sous les doigts d'un autre et cela le dérangeait un peu… Ca le dérangeait _beaucoup_.

Pour une raison : ils étaient deux garçons deux _adolescents_. Les garçons ne s'embrassaient pas ainsi, tout du moins selon les règles de la société… Daku acceptait ces règles, bien que ce fut sans doute à cause de sa famille. De diverses façons, il s'était aperçu que sa propre lignée détenait un inhabituel secret, mais même sa propre mère ne voudrait pas donner plus d'informations à ce sujet. Daku n'avait pas montré qu'il s'en préoccupait pour cette raison secrète bien qu'il flirta déjà tout le temps aussi bien avec les filles que les garçons. C'était sa nature. (ouïe ouïe ouïe désolée désolée là j'ai vraiment eu du mal… Je pense qu'en fait Daku n'a pas voulu demandé plus de détails à sa mère parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui demande des explications et qu'il ait dut dire qu'il était attiré par les garçons aussi ! :P lol)

Et penser qu'il commençait à ressentir un certain nombre de sentiment pour un certain blond était assez perturbant, surtout qu'il n'avait que dix sept ans. Kurrado était le béguin parfait : charmant, beau, mystérieux et dangereux. (Alors là j'ai préféré ne rien mettre parce que la traduction veut dire que Kurrado était la préfecture lui-même… *o* pour " prefecture " je ne trouve pas d'autres traductions… v_v)

Le blond en effet avait fixé ses yeux incroyables sur Daku et juré qu'il le _posséderait_ un jour. Puisqu'aujourd'hui était le dix-septième anniversaire de Daku, Kuraddo était avide de lui présenter ses sentiments passionnés et son amour véritable, mais ça ne s'était pas véritablement passé comme il l'avait imaginé.

Mais un Hikari ne _jamais_ laissait sa proie s'échapper.

Dans le même temps, Daku ne considérait pas ce qui était en train de se passer comme un viol. Il était simplement troublé, il ne protestait pas mais ne répondait pas non plus. Le jeune homme ne savait simplement pas quoi faire. Ses pensées indécises disparurent lorsque Kurrado mit nonchalamment fin à leur baiser pour effleurer de sa langue le cou offert de Daku, le faisant tressaillir violemment.

" Kurrado.. Stop… ", la voix de l'adolescent était légèrement rauque, manifestement troublé par cette nouvelle caresse, il aurait quasiment poussé l'autre le plus loin possible de lui si le blond n'avait pas résisté.

" Quelles sont les excuses pour ta réticence maintenant ? Vas y, Daku-chan. Il n'y a personne ici, sauf nous. ", Kuraddo fronçait légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Daku d'un air dangereux. 

" Non, Kurrado… C'est mal… ", les prunelles violettes à la pureté virginale se baissèrent avec gêne, fixant le sol.

Kurrado sentit la colère l'étreindre en comprenant la signification de la nervosité de Daku. Il avait toujours su que le jeune homme ne trouverait pas une raison précise pour s'échapper de la position vulnérable dans laquelle il était en ce moment.

" _Trop_ mal… ", murmura lentement Daku dans un souffle.

" Ohhh… Tu ne me dis pas que tu ne veut pas cela ? " remarqua Kurrado en continuant sa caresse sur la peau d'albâtre de la joue de Daku, sa langue poursuivant son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme, en épousant le galbe avec plaisir. 

Sous ce traitement, Daku n'hésita plus très longtemps et repoussa le blond avant de planter son regard dans le sien. 

" Tu te trompes… Tu vois…Je -- "

" Je t'accorde deux secondes pour connaître tes raisons " susurra le blond d'une voix basse et paresseuse.

" Très bien, mais avant une chose. J'ai été dans de meilleures positions Kurrado… Mon dos me fait souffrir depuis une demi heure et cinquante cinq seconde. Deuxièmement ce troupeau de filles là bas risque de nous mettre à mort dans quelques secondes si nous ne bougeons pas vite fait notre cul ailleurs. "

Les arguments de Daku, à raison de deux pour le prix d'un, firent partir le couple en silence alors que Kuraddo essayait de retenir autant que possible les rires nerveux qui l'agitaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le coin indiqué par Daku.

Kuraddo tenta alors de se jeter à nouveau sur Daku qui eu la chance de retrouver une position stable avant de l'envoyer promener.

" Bonne idée chéri. Tu aimes le toit ? " demanda t il poliment comme une douce brise ébouriffait ses cheveux d'or comme une douce valse.

Daku détourna simplement le regard, n'ayant plus d'excuses pour s'échapper.

" Bien… "

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le blond prit Daku dans ses bras et fit un bond rapide vers le toit de l'école dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux.

Le brun, pris au dépourvu par l'étreinte de Kurrado songea simplement à combattre la chaleur qui était en train de gagner ses joues et avant qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvaient tous deux au sommet de l'école, rendez vous de ceux qui avaient besoin d'intimité… 

" Je t'écoute. Les deux secondes sont largement écoulées. " s'exclama Kurrado en déposant doucement l'adolescent aux prunelles améthystes sur le sol.

" Tu es vraiment impatient… " remarqua Daku en reculant légèrement.

Le blond esquissa un sourire entendu lorsqu'il remarqua sur le rougissement de Daku, marqué par une légère et adorable ombre cramoisie.

" Et tu es quant à toi toujours aussi mignon...Maintenant, poursuivons notre -- "

Malheureusement pour Kurrado, la cloche de l'école retentit brusquement, indiquant la fin de leur pause journalière. Daku se sentit sur le point de sauter de joie.

" Oh, quel dommage ! Voilà la cloche ! " annonça t il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles pour le plus grand désagrément de Kurrado.

" Dépêche toi d'aller en classe Kurrado ! " gazouilla vivement Daku, disparaissant la seconde d'après et quittant un Kurrado silencieux, au visage assombri, se moquant de lui-même tandis qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Lâche…

Tu es un lâche, Daku-chyan…

Derrières tes sourires rusés se cache un cœur fragile qui saigne pour son innocence blessée. C'était si facile de le remarquer je connais si bien cela…

Tu dois connaître les sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi, et pourtant tu continues à me fuir, à reculer quand j'avance vers toi. Parfois tu cours parfois tu as raison de le faire. Et je suis content de parvenir à tolérer cela.

Parce que je t'aime. Tellement que je brûle de te posséder.

Pouvoir toucher ton cœur pouvoir partager tes douleurs et tes joies pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres si douces pouvoir dompter ton esprit sauvage.

C'est comme si nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Silencieusement lié par le mélodieux fil du destin. Ne le penses tu pas ?

Saigne pour moi, Daku-chyan. Pleure pour moi laisse ton cœur battre pour moi. Je sais, je suis possessif ou même obsédé par toi, effectivement.

Mais…

Est-ce trop demander pour que tu m'aimes ?

Je te comprends si bien, Daku-chyan. Et rien d'autre n'est nécessaire.

Mon temps viendra.

****

~ Fin du premier chapitre ~

*************************************************************************************************************

Remarque personnelle : Désolée, j'étais dans l'humeur qu'il fallait pour écrire ça ^^ Comme d'habitude les reviews sont demandées, aussi bien les encouragements que critiques.

Si quelqu'un souhaite être prévenu des mises à jours, laissez moi SVP votre mail et j'essaierais de le faire autant que possible. Merci.

*************************************************************************************************************

Les personnages de cette histoire, par exemple Niwa Daisuke, Dark Mousy, Hiwatari (Hikari), Harada Riku, Harada Risa, Saehara Takeshi, etc etc... appartiennent entièrement à leur honorable créateur. Pour faire court, je n'ai PAS crée D.N. Angel. Tous droits réservés. Merci.

*************************************************************************************************************

__

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que vous parviendrez à comprendre, c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic anglais… v_v Cela demande pas mal de boulot, alors je ne sais pas encore si j'en referais : ! ^^ lollll 


End file.
